Finding luv
by Angelwarrior-Setsuna
Summary: i actually didn't know where to post this so um...R&R...i might change the rating


Later use: You try to take the best of me.go away!!! Legends speak of strange creatures don't they? Well this isn't a legend and I'm not strange.this is the truth in my own words. Whether I am speaking to a human, demon, or angel.  
  
Will I ever find the person who loves me for who I am and not for something else? Will they love me.mind, body and soul? Or will I be tossed out the door when they get what they want?  
  
I was alone.so very alone. The darkness holding me tightly. Even the shadows cast by the torches frightened me. They were always dancing, always.mocking me. I closed my eyes in an attempt to hide myself from the world, but I knew it could not be so. I was here and here to stay. In the distance of mind I could hear dripping.water. I opened my eyes searching for the sound. My lips were dry and my throat burned with the thought of finding the sweet liquid. I crawled over to the corner of my prison and found a puddle forming on the dirt floor. It wasn't much, but it would do okay. I cupped my hands and recovered as much water as I could from the puddle. I drank it sparingly, savoring each drop. I can't tell you much about myself since I don't know that much. I can tell you right now that I'm not normal. I have red eyes with blue and green mixed in.and I sometimes have wings. My name is Kyoko, which means mirror or reflection. I know it sounds girly but it suits me. ^-^' As I tell you what's going on it will make more sense. "I can't take much more of this." I whispered with my newly found voice. I moved to the front of the cell, on all fours. I reached up and clasped the iron bars. My body shook with the effort. I hadn't been able to move for so long. My wings flopped around trying to keep my balance. "Is someone there?" I asked into the darkness. Of course no one answered. "Please." My voice trailed, "I don't like being alone." I wrapped my arms around my body, sinking back down to the floor. A tear escaped the corner of my eye. My lips began to tremble. I couldn't hide it any longer. I began to whimper, tears flooding my eyes. It would feel good to cry for once. I guess my voice trailed through the hallways because someone heard me. "Shut up!" Someone yelled. I sniffled, trying to silence my cries. I could see a shadow dance across the wall as whoever it was came closer. I sniffled again. Something came crashing against the bars, which startled me enough. I jumped backwards, hitting the stone wall. "You better shut up.or else!" He growled waving the metal rod threateningly. I sniffled one last time and nodded. My mind was trying to make me smile and ask him what his name was, he was after all the very first person I had seen in a long time. I forced my self to close my eyes and pull my knees up, so I could hide myself. I still had so much to cry for, but now I had to suppress it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on knees. My wings flexed as they changed color, the black mixing with white. It was strange really depending on the color of my eyes. When they were red, my wings were black and my hair was black with red streaks. When my eyes were blue, my wings were white and my hair was a silvery-blue. And lastly when my eyes were green, I had no wings and my hair was a chocolate brown.when the colors were mixed, I had white and black wings and blue-green hair. It drove me mad. not the constant changing, but the being different. I hated being this way. Does anyone care about it? No. They couldn't.not if I had never seen the light of day or anyone else for that matter. I took a deep breath and sighed. I really didn't want to be down here. Not when I was all alone. I pulled my knees closer and rubbed my nose up against them, in an attempt to stifle a sneeze. I still felt like crying, but I couldn't.I was too tired. I opened my mouth and yawned. I let go of my knees and stretched out on the floor, careful not to touch the puddle on the ground. I yawned once more and then I closed my eyes, hoping that this would all be gone in the morning. 


End file.
